Amour à sens unique
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un jour tragique, et pour la peine France raconte l'un de ses premiers amours. Jeanne d'Arc x France


**Titre de la fanfic :** Amour à sens unique  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** Drame, Romance  
**Couple :** Jeanne d'Arc x France  
**Notes :** Argh xD. J'adore ce couple, je le trouve vraiment mignon.

Il courait après les femmes comme un chien après les balles. Cela lui faisait plaisir et il prônait l'amour mieux que personne, plus que jamais. L'amour et le vin étaient sa grande passion. On le reconnaissait pourtant aussi pour son pain, ses régions pleines de campagne et ses fromages, mais lui, dans son délire d'homme luxueux et romantique il n'y avait que l'amour surtout qui comptait….

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, France tournait autour des femmes qui riaient sur son passage, et qui tombaient d'amour pour lui tellement il était charmant.

Tout le monde le voulait, se l'arrachait et il tentait de ne faire aucune jalouse. France tournait donc autour des jeunes filles.

- Oh mademoiselle, vous êtes magnifique. Et vous, votre coiffure est tout à fait charmante.

Elles rougissaient les demoiselles épris du charme de ce blond si adorable. Elles ne voulaient que lui et remerciait Cupidon de leur avoir lancé une flèche sur elles.

Pourtant, France un jour s'arrêta et se mit à avoir l'air sombre. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 30 mai et c'était une date vraiment triste à ses yeux. Ce pourquoi il semblait si mal.

Une fille le remarquant, lui demanda :

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Oh des vieux souvenirs qui remontent, rien de grave.

- Racontez nous Francis ! Nous voulons toutes savoir !

- Oh, cela date de l'un de mes premiers amours….

A ce moment là le regard de France était si doux qu'il était juste touchant. Il était si rare qu'il ne se conduise pas en con vaniteux comme il le faisait trop souvent.

Il commença alors à raconter son histoire, et les filles firent silence autour de lui. Elles ne se doutaient pas qu'allait être conté à leur oreille la plus triste histoire d'amour la plus triste que la Terre aie porté.

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, si longtemps que même vous, vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer. J'étais jeune et fringant, comme aujourd'hui, mais encore plus stupide que je ne le suis aujourd'hui.

Il était sérieux, comme s'il reconnaissait ses défauts.

- C'était lorsque je ne m'entendais réellement pas avec Angleterre. Chaque fois que l'on se voyait nous n'avions qu'une envie, s'entretuer et en finir. Et nous n'hésitions pas à faire appel à n'importe quoi. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Elle était belle, joviale et gentille. Jeune comme tout, et même si on aurait pu le penser, elle était tout sauf naïve. Tellement perspicace qu'elle pouvait lire dans mon cœur sans trop de difficulté. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux sur le champ. Parce qu'elle avait de si beaux yeux bleus, qu'elle rayonnait de joie. Malgré toute son intelligence elle semblait si innocente.

Les filles étaient jalouses, mais à la fois heureuses d'admirer le regard de cet homme si empreint d'un sincère amour à cet instant.

- Elle me disait « les voix de Dieu m'ont dit de bouter les anglais hors de France, je suis prêt à vous aider ». A cet instant, elle paraissait si forte, que je ne pouvais que la laisser faire. Que je ne pouvais que la regarder. Que cette bergère si frêle mette une armure sur ses épaules était en soit un miracle, mais le vrai fut après, elle était tellement forte. Dans les champs de bataille elle resplendissait. On ne voyait qu'elle. Par la suite on ne parlait que d'elle dans tous les autres pays. On voulait la voir, se l'arracher. Et moi j'étais là, prioritaire, car j'étais plus important que quiconque.

C'était un peu logique, vu qu'il était un pays.

- Elle me souriait toujours avec ses yeux malins, j'ai voulu plus d'une fois lui dire mon amour, lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais chaque fois elle partait en courant, riant, à aller faire la mission qu'on lui avait commandé. On aurait pu penser que tuer des gens ne la dérangeait pas, et pourtant plus d'une fois je l'ai retrouvé, entrain de pleurer, plus faible que jamais. Elle s'accrochait à moi dans ces moments là, et versait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans avoir peur des remarques que je pouvais lui faire. Moi je me taisais, j'écoutais sagement, et faisait de mon mieux pour la soutenir, car elle était si importante à mes yeux. Je ne savais pas si notre amour serait un jour possible ou non, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je tenais à elle et qu'à chaque fois que son cœur explosait, le mien n'était que bouillie.

Une larme se versa sur la joue de France. Il était si rare de le voir dans cet état que si Angleterre l'avait vu, il aurait sûrement rit….Puis compris qu'il était un peu le fautif dans cette histoire.

- Elle m'aidait tant, nous gagnons sans relâche, nous étions les meilleurs. Mais parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle prétendait entendre Dieu, il fallu que quelqu'un l'accuse de sorcière. Parce qu'elle ressemblait à un homme et qu'elle « mentait ». Alors que nous gagnions, alors que je l'aimais, et que je ne lui avais toujours rien dit, que cet amour pesait sur mon cœur comme il le faisait s'envoler…Je l'ai vu se faire brûler. J'eut beau tenter d'arrêter cet homme stupide, il ne voulu rien entendre et je la perdis. Son sourire brûla avec le reste. Parce qu'une femme ne pouvait pas se battre.

Il serra le poing, la colère apparaissait au fur et à mesure sur son visage.

- Pour tout le monde c'était une bonne chose, surtout pour les hommes qui n'avaient plus aucune femme qui pouvait casser leur dignité. Mais pour moi, c'était injuste. Cette fille était si merveilleuse. Jeanne était tellement… Tellement belle et douce. Je me souviens avoir pleuré durant des longs jours après cela. Même Angleterre s'était excusé, que s'il ne m'avait pas provoqué dans cette guerre qui ne dura même pas cent ans, elle n'aurait pas fini à la bataille et n'aurait pas été brûlée parce qu'elle ressemblait à un homme. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. La personne que j'aimais était partie en fumée… Et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire. J'étais si faible… Et aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. Chaque fois que j'y repense, cela me fait mal…Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé cette histoire.

France baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte que certaines des filles pleuraient. Bien sûr elles avaient compris de qui il parlait et se demandait comment il était possible de connaître Jeanne d'Arc, mais tous ses détails leur importaient. Cette histoire était tragique.

Quand le blond releva les yeux, il sentit un contact contre lui, des mains maigres mais à la fois fortes, le serrait et doucement il entendit un murmure aussi doux que le battement d'aile qui survint après :

- Moi aussi, je t'ai aimé…..Et je t'aime toujours….

L'amour était plus fort que la mort, et Jeanne, avant même que France ne pu se retourner, s'envola au ciel là où elle vivait.

Peut-être que cette histoire d'amour était vraiment triste, mais au moins, le blond était sûr qu'elle allait bien, et surtout le plus important…Que ce n'était pas à sens unique.

Fin


End file.
